It's More Fun Flirting With You
by EmoTrinityHydra101
Summary: Write up of Morgan and Inigo's S-Support conversation. Drabble, fluff, yadda yadda yadda, Fem!MorganXInigo.


**Aura: OMG YES I'M ALIVE**

 **Hydro And we totally didn't doubt that.**

 **Skyye: Not at all.**

 **Aura: Oh, shut up. Anyway, I wrote this because I HAVE NOT FINISHED MY WRITE UP OF A SHOT FROM THE DARK FOR MY GAIUSXTHARJA COLLECTION.**

 **Tiki: There isn't a need to shout, Aura.**

 **Aura: Sorry. Anyway, this mentions Robin and Lucina as Morgan's parents, and but not Ricken as Inigo's father (Cause that's who he is in this). I know that Henry X Olivia is something of a standard, but it's just something I have trouble getting behind, because Ricken and Olivia's S-Support is REALLY FREAKIN ADORBS.**

 **Silver: Calm. Yo. Ass.**

 **Aura: Make me.**

* * *

"Ah, here you are!" I heard Morgan's voice behind me, and sure enough, next moment she'd seized my shoulders and spun me around to face her.

"Sorry, were you looking for me?" I asked, brushing my dark red hair from my eyes.

"Uh-huh! It's your lucky day, Inigo!" she said happily. "I've come to help you flirt with the ladies!"

 _Say what now?_ "Wait, what?" I spluttered. "Morgan, what does that even mean?"

"Remember when that lady tricked you, then drugged you, and then robbed you?" she asked, a glint in her eye.

"Er, yes, all too well, thank you," I muttered.

"Well, from now on, I'm going to hide in the bushes whenever you're on a date," she said. "And if anyone tries any funny business, I'll jump out and give 'em what for! Now, come on! I'm ready for action!"

"That's sweet and... A little creepy, actually," I said. "But I don't need a chaperone."

Disappointment washed over her face. "Aw, why not?"

"I'm done flirting with other ladies, Morgan," I said simply. "Because it's more fun flirting with you."

"Aw, come on, and here I was all excited to watch you get shot down up close..."

 _Hold it…_ "...Wait, that's your reason?!" I almost shouted. "HEY, WAIT! Why did you just decide to assume I'd get shot down?!"

If she heard, she didn't show it, instead tugging my hand. "Come on, it's not too late to change your mind! Let's go philander! C'mooon!" she urged.

I shook my head. "No! You're going to sit here and talk with me, and you're going to enjoy it!" I said firmly.

"But that's boooooring," she said, annoyed, drawing out the last word.

"Are you even listening to me?" I asked incredulously. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"...All I understand is that you're being a big fun-burglar."

 _Gods, for Robin and Lucina's daughter, she is thick sometimes._ "Damn it, Morgan! I don't care about the other girls anymore, because I'm in love with you!" _Did I just say that out loud?_

Very awkward silence. "...Wait. You're seriously in love with _me?_ "

"Yes, I'm seriously in love with you!"

"Wait! I… I don't… Y-you can't just spring this one on me out of the blue, Inigo!" she pouted, blushing. "It's not fair! Buuuuut... I suppose I… I mean… Weeeeeeell… Aw, you know what? Sure! Why the heck not?!" she finished, and before I could as much as twitch, she'd stood on her tiptoes and kissed me. Full on the mouth. I stiffened, before I started kissing her back, subconsciously running my left hand up to her shoulder, my thumb brushing the Brand of The Exalt on her left collarbone, while my right hand fell to her waist. She sighed into the kiss, which only made me kiss her harder. Her own hands pressed against my chest, her fingers twisting into my collar. She pulled back after about a minute, softly, staring me straight in the eye. Our noses brushed together.

"I… wow. You came around quick," I said, smirking.

She giggled. "Who knows? Maybe actually being with you will be more fun than seeing you get rejected and falling on your face," she said, blushing again. "And besides, you're a really good kisser."

 _Oh, shut up._ "Well then," I said. "We have the rest of our lives to test that theory, don't we, my love?"

"And I say we start with the finest dinner in town! I'll have the golden lobster, please!" she said, before leaning up to kiss me again.

I could get used to this. Well, until Robin or Lucina found out, that is.

* * *

 **Silver: And I get tasked with the sign out *sighs* Hope to see you all again soon, peeps!**

 ***Shiny Sylveon head pokes through door***

 **Nebula: She make you do it alone again, huh?**

 **Silver: Yup.**

 **Aura: *jumps through window* Nebula, why are you in here? Your story isn't even out yet.**

 **Nebula: That never stopped Sacred.**

 **Aura: Yeah, but he's not mine-**

 **Nebula: Don't caaaaare.**

 **Aura: Fine. Bye, _hermanos!_**


End file.
